Dead to the world
by kmmi95
Summary: The case they has just finished had nearly left Gene without his reason for living, Bolly, although she does't know it. He dreams and reflets on past times he nearly lost her and this new time. Better than it sounds just can't the summary to sound good!
1. Chapter 1

Gene Hunt had decided something. He had decided that the people upstairs had it in for him, this last time she had died had been way too many. The she in that sentence being his D.I Alex Drake, or Bolly as he liked to call her. He decided this as she was laid on her bed with him sat on the floor. He was sat there after coming in from the living room, in which he had been laid on the sofa. He came in because he had woke up after his mind had replayed all the times she had died, he had come in just feel comforted by watching the movement of her chest.

He could not lie to himself the dream had scared him shitless. It had shown him all the moment that he had feared for her life.

The time in Edgehapton vault, that one out of the whole dream was the most pleasant, at least he had been with her as she slipped away from him, in reality the team had let them out before she died, but his dream they had come too late, they had come in to find him cradling her body crying willing her to come back, tell her the shell of her that he loved her. Yes he had confessed it to himself after that day. The time in Chas Cale's freezer, when she had died for a time. He had been terrified that day; he had to stop himself from diving on her and kissing her for all she was worth that day. For just being alive, he would never admit to her how scared he had been when he had seen her lain in that freezer, bound, pale, unmoving and not breathing. The time that that git Gil Hollis had shot had him and Alex, in the dream he had not pushed her quick enough and the bullet hit her.

The time Doctor Death had abducted her. He had been scared then too. The thing that had always had his heart break about that was the fact that she had heard him coming and the last word before she had stopped breathing was "Guv". The thing that terrified him the most about that one was that she had nearly died obviously, but also that screaming and pleading though his radio. To hear his Bolly who would not back down for anyone beginning for him to find her was heartbreaking to him. But in the dream he had not been able to wake her up.

Then of course the time her near death had been his fault, that fateful shot that had been meant for the bitch Jeanette and had hit Alex instead, he had never told her that the doctor's had lost her for a time, for about two minutes her heart had stopped beating , his reason for living had stopped. He was terrified for her life more than himself, he went on the run but it was not for him. It was so he could save her from the questioning and the looks of pity, he had come back to get her out of the hospital.

This time had been just as terrifying for both him and Alex.

Next chapter has a flashback to what happened to make Alex nearly die this time. Thanks for reading, please review.  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

The A-team raced to the school. There had been a tip-off that a bomb was planted inside it and nobody knew when it was due to go off, but it was soon. The bomber had not divulged exactly when.  
"Bolly when we get there you go in and evacuate everyone from the main building, Ray and Chris go into the smaller building and evacuate that. I will wait for armed response and you will report back to me when you are done! Comprende?" Shouted Gene as the Quattro pulled into the street. As soon as the Quattro was parked the team went to their jobs. Ray and Chris ran to the Gym and evacuated it. They got the kids to the end of the street and walked back to Gene who had briefed armed response, Ray and Chris had taken about twenty minutes. They had double checked to make sure that there was no body inside then had made their way to the Guv.

"Where the bloody hell is Drake?" shouted Gene as soon as Ray and Chris where in hearing distance, the two shrugged and carried on jogging on toward him. When they had reported back what they had done Gene reached inside his coat pulled his radio out and pressed the button. "Bolly where are you?" Gene said into the device. He was slightly worried when she didn't reply straight away. He gave it few minutes and when she had still not replied he tried again. "Bolly?" He's blood turned into ice when he heard the reply. "Bolly" said the voice in cold sneering voice "is a little tied up at the moment please leave your message after the beep." Gene lost his control "You Git what have you done to her?" He shouted so loudly that several officers turned round to look. "Where is she?"  
" She's right here, tell him what you what you want sweetheart cause you're not going to be let out of here, and if he comes in he meets the same fate as you." There was a few moment of silence before Gene heard the voice he was waiting for. "Gene?" Came Alex's voice lot quieter than normal. "Oh bolly what have you got yourself into now?" He said in a soft voice. "I'm tied to a chair in a room with the bomber." She said a smile in her voice. "Normally I wouldn't mind being tied up but..." They laughed together but it was half hearted on Gene's side he was scared for Alex's safety. "Aw Bolly." He sighed "I always said you would go out with a bang". Alex laughed a little but Gene could hear she was crying. Gene heard a door slam. "Gene?" "Yeah" "he's gone, I know where I am, but he also told me that the bomb is going to go off soon so please get back so you won't get caught in the blast. When all this is over there is a bunch of letters under my mattress you must go and get them. There is a letter addressed to the members of CID then separates one's for you, Ray, Chris and Shaz. You must give them to who they are addressed and read the one to CID out. Please?" She asked fear in her voice. "Hey if I know where you are I'm coming to get ya. I told ya Bols you were gonna go with a bang and if I'm gonna go it's gonna be with you and a bang. Now tell me how to get there or I'll get blown up for nothing." Alex told him not to but he said that he wasn't going to let her die on him. Alex would never admit it but it was the little things like that that made her love him as much as she did.

After Alex's directions Gene finally found her. She was indeed tied to a chair with rope but whoever had tied her up had also hit her over the head and the blood was dripping down her face. She turned to face him and her face lit up in a smile. "You'd think you were happy to see me Bolls." She chuckled as Gene reached into his coat and whipped out a pen knife. She looked at him questioningly. "I'm was a good little boy scout bolly, always came prepared." She laughed again as he moved behind her and started cutting though the rope. It was a quick process and soon Alex was free and being helped up by Gene. "Come on we better get out of here." He said and she took his hand and started running with him though the halls. They came racing out of the back door just in time as the windows of the floor Alex had been in exploded outwards showering the ground below in glass. They stopped and looked at each other as the sounds of chaos came from the other side of the building they were on. Gene pulled her into him until she was stood with her head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart as he used the hand that was entwined with hers to stroke the back of her head to make sure that he did not hurt her further. They stayed like that until the sound of Ray's voice came though Gene's radio. "Guv where are you? Are you alright?" They looked at each other before Alex stood up straight and they both walked round the front of the building. As soon as Ray and Chris caught sight of them they ran forward and started asking questions. Gene soon got them to shut up and lead Alex towards an ambulance so she could get her head checked.

End of Flashback

Gene was still sat at Alex's side holding her hand. After going to the hospital to get her checked over they had retuned back to her flat together. The together had been on Doctor's orders, they had told Alex before she had left that someone had to stay with her tonight or they could not allow for her to leave. She had looked at Gene and he had automatically said that he would stay with her tonight. Of course he had slept on the couch as he had so many times before. Just as he had started to think about the dream that had resulted him sat next to her like a pansy he was pulled from his thoughts by Alex, or more her scream. It had been so unexpected that he had nearly jumped out of his skin. Alex shot upright obviously fully awake, tears running down her face. She looked around jerkily before her eyes rested on Gene. "Oh my God Gene!" She said as she threw herself off the bed towards him. He just caught her in time as she broke down in frame shaking sobs. "Oh your here, your okay, your okay." She repeated over and over again as she cried and held onto him. Gene was shocked to say the least but found himself rubbing her back as she cried and mumbling nothings in her ear. "I'm alright, you're alright." He found himself saying and this seemed to calm her slightly so he kept saying it until the sobbing subsided there was still tears running down her cheeks though. "What bought this on? Hey?" Asked Gene softly. "It was a nightmare and Gene oh it was horrible." She said her voice slightly scared. He helped her lift into a sitting position but not to get her off his knee. He was allowing himself this amount of contact with her before she came to her senses and pushed him off.

Alex realised that her sitting on his knee was probably uncomfortable for Gene but at that moment she honestly didn't care. The dream had shaken her although it was no worse than the dreams she had most night which contained her death, her daughter or the team in peril or dead. It was just this time she had someone to hold onto instead of just crying into her duvet. She had longed many nights to be able to pick up her keys and run to Gene and throw herself at him like she had done tonight. She was pulled out of her own mind by the sound of Gene's voice in her ear.  
"Bolly, could you tell me what happened in this dream? I mean if you can't that alright as well but if you could." He asked her. Truth was Gene was scared for Alex. Alex was normally so strong and here she was sitting on his knee, tears tracks sparkling in the moonlight.

"It was nothing really just my being silly." She said, he looked at her unbelieving  
"didn't look like anything to me bolly. Come on tell me the truth please." Said Gene in a soft voice, honestly wanting to help his DI.  
"It was just a dream about you and my daughter, she was being held to a chair like I was today, but you went in for her and you didn't get out in time and, oh Gene it was horrible, it was so real. I thought I had lost you both." She tears staring to roll own her checks again. Gene pulled her further into him and rested his head on top of her head. As he sat with her he made two promises to himself. He promised to try and protect her the best he could and he promised to at some point, tell her just how much he loved her. But that time would not be today, but it may not be long off in the future.

_I am so sorry about the lack of updates from me but there has been so much going on in my life and I have been drowning in homework since I went back to school two weeks ago! I would love to hear what you thought of the story and I might write a sequel but I don't know, I want to get my posted stories finished first. Thanks for the support and all the people that have reviewed, favourite or added this story to their favourites, you are amazing, and this story would not have been finished had it not been for you!_

_Yours, Kmmi95_

_XXX_


End file.
